All I Ask of You
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: A Draco/Hermione romance story. I'm kinda iffy on the title so it may change. Well, it's in the 5th year. Draco dosn't want to be a death eater like his father is but is being forced into it. Can Hermione help him escape?
1. Life Sucks

AN: This is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic. It will take awhile to get to the romance. I don't just want to throw it in. And to be truthful with you all I'm not quite sure where I am going with this all. I kinda have an idea of what I want to happen but I'm just letting my finger do all the work. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. It starts out kind of slow but I promise it will speed up.

I haven't written a story in like forever because I have been stuck in the biggest writers block in my life but I finally think I've escaped it. Lets hope.

One more thing. If you can review and tell me what you think it will be most appreciated. Thank you.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any part of Harry Potter.

**All I Ask of You**

By: Slytherin Witch

**All I Ask of You :The Phantom of the Opera**

_RAOUL  
No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you-  
my words will  
warm and calm you. _

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you... _

_CHRISTINE  
Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime... _

_Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always...  
promise me that all  
you say is true-  
that's all I ask  
of you..._

_ RAOUL  
Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you-  
your fears are  
far behind you... _

_CHRISTINE  
All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night...  
and you,  
always beside me,  
to hold me  
and to hide me... _

_RAOUL  
Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime...  
let me lead you  
from your solitude... _

_Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you...  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too-  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you... _

_CHRISTINE  
Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime...  
say the word  
and I will follow you... _

_BOTH  
Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning... _

_CHRISTINE  
Say you love me... _

_RAOUL  
You know I do... _

_BOTH   
Love me-  
that's all I ask  
of you... _

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too...  
Love me-  
that's all I ask  
of you... _

Draco stared out the window of the Hogwarts express as trees and bushes flashed by and rain fell heavily from the sky. Here he was, escaping his home, and returning for his 5th year at Hogwarts, and was still as confused as hell. Home was a nightmare for him. Living where he was forced to take a path he never wanted. To follow his fathers Lord, the horrible Voldermort, when all Draco wanted was to live a life of happiness and not have to follow anyone. School was his escape. He knew that he could live a little more here, though he still had to be careful, people were all around watching him and reporting to his father. Draco wouldn't care this year though. He had to break away. Not return home. Find away to defeat the horrors that are in line for him.

A knock came on the compartment door that Draco was sitting in. It slowly opened.

"Malfoy?" came a soft voice.

Draco turned to find a big pair of brown eyes staring at him. He sighed and returned his gaze out the window.

"What do you want Granger?" he said, his usually haughty tone gone.

"The perfects and heads are having a meeting right now to discuss everything we should know. I was sent to find you."

"Of course," Draco said getting up, "Let's go."

Hermione gave Draco a quick glance before leading him to the compartment where their meeting was held. Everyone but them was already there. The perfects were Draco, Hermione, Padma, and Justin, and the heads were Angelina and Roger.

"We're here!" Hermione said sitting herself down next to Angelina.

"Great, now we can get this meeting on the way," Justin replied.

Draco sat in a corner next to Justin, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Thank you all for taking time to meet us," Angelina started, "We just wanted to meet with you all and explain some things to you all since you are all new perfects."

Draco tuned them out as he again started to stare out his window. Thoughts of the summer coming back to him, his father telling him that he was to be trained into the death eaters ways once he finished his 5th year, so then he would be truly old enough to be one, Voldermort deciding that he should be trained sooner than that and that at Christmas they would start, hearing all Voldermorts plans to kill Harry and everyone who was close to Harry. A small sob escaped Draco's lips. Someone had set there hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy? Are you okay?"

It was Hermione. Draco looked around and noticed everyone was staring at him. Feeling a bit embarrassed Draco stood up a quickly exited the compartment searching for an empty one, where he could be alone with his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The train stopped in front of Hogwarts and everyone piled out as quickly as possible to get of the cold rain. Draco slowly made his way to the carriages. Most were full but he found one that had room. Unfortunately for him the other occupants were Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Ron said in a harsh tone.

Draco just glared at him but said nothing.

"Fine, whatever."

Ron then turned to Harry and started talking to him about his plans on trying to get the spot of keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Supposedly, Ron had saved up enough money to buy himself a Nimbus 2000. Hermione however stayed out of the conversation and was watching Draco.

"Malfoy? What was wrong earlier?" she asked suddenly.

Draco's head snapped up and Harry and Ron stopped talking. Draco was out of words. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth. Like they would believe him anyways. They just thought he was a filthy Slytherin that lived to ruin there lives.

"It's none of your business Ganger." He said curtly.

Nothing was said for a while. Draco hoped that it meant the conversation was over.

"You seemed upset."

'Great' thought Draco, 'She didn't drop it.'

"So what is I were upset. Why would I want to tell a stupid mudblood like you anyways?"

Luckily, the carriage stopped then and Draco stormed out of the carriage and up the steps into the Hogwarts castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I was tempted to stop there but it seemed to short so here is more for you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sorting ended and the feast began. The first night at Hogwarts was always wonderful. The food was great and the sorting always was enjoyable. This year there was 6 new Slytherins (4 boys, 2 girls), 7 Gryffindors (4 girls, 3 boys), 6 Ravenclaws (3 boys, 3 girls) and 9 Hufflepuffs (5 girls, 4 boys).

Draco sat next to Crabbe and Goyle, one sitting on each side of him and Pansy was sitting across from him talking about how her parents built her own mini mansion in the back of their own mansion. Draco tuned her out and played with the food his plate, moving it all around.

"Draco? Draco? Hello I'm talking to you!" Pansy's voice echoed in his head.

"Huh? What?" Draco said, snapping out of his trance.

"I said maybe this Christmas you can come stay with me at my mansion."

Christmas. Everything came flooding in again. Voldermort, Christmas, training, death eater. No, he didn't want it. He couldn't do it.

Draco forced himself to try to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape. Slowly he regained his composure.

"No, Pansy. I don't think I will be able to."

"But Dracy!"

"Pansy, **shut up**."

Tears formed at Pansy's eyes and she quickly whipped them away.

"Fine, Draco. Go **_f***_** someone else then."

With that she stormed away from the table.

Draco sighed and returned to his food. Why did Pansy have to be so emotional? Why couldn't she just find someone else to annoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon dinner was over and Draco had to lead the first years to the common room. They all filled in behind him as he explained the quickest way to get there. Soon they we in front of the stone wall that lead down to their common room.

"Snakebites." Draco said.

The wall slowly opened.

"That is the password that will take you to the common room," Draco explained to the first years.

He led them down the stone stairs to the common room. The Slytherin common room wasn't at all very homey. The light was dim and it was a bit chilly. There was a small fire burning but didn't keep the whole room warm as the stone walls around them seemed to keep it at a very low temperature. (AN: If that doesn't make since to you then don't worry. It doesn't make much to me either. It just sounded right… Somehow.)

"The girl's corridor is to the left and you'll go up the first flight of stairs to where the door reads first years. And the guy's corridor is to the right. You will go up the second flight of stairs to where the door reads First years. The common room is a place of concentration and study. Please no loud noises. If you need me for anything my room is up the middle flight of stairs."

With that Draco went up the huge flight of stairs that lead to his room which was above the common room. Draco opened the door and caught his first glimpse of the perfects room. It was huge. A big bed decorated in Slytherin colors with snakes carved all along the bed posts. A fire place was lit on the far right of his room and a couch sat nearby. There was a bookshelf full of books to Draco's enjoyment. He could sit up here all day and read. A small dresser sat by Draco's bed with a small lamp on it, and his trunk was set at the end of his bed. No wonder everyone wanted to be a perfect if they lived like this.

After a quick glance at everything Draco changed and slid into bed falling into a deep slumber.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there it is the first chapter. Don't worry. There will be romance to come. It all has to be set up first. You can't expect it to happen that fast can you?

Any review is welcome. Even if you have to flame me. I won't enjoy those, and they will probably piss me off but everyone has their own opinion and I am open to them all. 

Next chapter will be out soon.

~~Slytherin Witch~~


	2. A talk with Pansy

**AN: Chapter Two! With no reviews… Oh well, some will come. This chapter we see into Draco and Pansy and Hermione comes in a little. There is a lot of talking. I just needed to get some things out of the way. If any part of this confused you please tell me. Enjoy and if you can maybe I'll get a review or two??**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**All I Ask of You**

By: Slytherin Witch

***A Few Days Later ***

Draco sat by the fire in his room reading a book when a soft knock came to his door.

"Come in," he called.

"Draco?"

It was Pansy. Draco turned to face her. Her face had a sad impression on it. Draco suddenly felt guilty for being rude to her on the first night.

"Come sit," Draco patted the spot next to him.

Pansy rushed over and sat by him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry for being rude to you! I should have noticed you didn't want to talk! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright Pansy. I forgive you."

"So we're okay?"

"Yes we're okay."

Pansy smiled and leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissed back. There kissing got more and more passionate.

Draco and Pansy had always been together like this. There family's were best of friends and expected them to marry one day. It was hard for Draco though. When he saw Pansy he saw a sister, nothing more. Sure she was a great kisser and great at like everything else but something was missing from their relationship. And Draco new he could never have all the wonders in a relationship with Pansy.

Draco pushed her away.

"Pansy we have to talk."

Pansy's eyes flickered with hurt to confusion.

"About what Draco?"

"About us?"

"Us?"

"Pansy, you are like a sister to me. I'm not sure if I could actually keep doing this with you."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Tears threatened to come.

"No, that's not it. I love you, Pansy. But not in this way. Not in this way. And I know you feel the same way."

"Yes, I do." Pansy sighed.

"You should follow the one you love."

"But no one wants me"

"Not true."

Pansy looked away. She had always thought that no one could like her, that's why she stuck to Draco.

"What about Blaise," Draco said.

Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Blaise?"

"I know you like him. And I know for a fact he likes you. I see it in his eyes every time we are together."

"H-He li-likes me?"

"Yes."

Pansy looked like she could jump for joy.

"But Draco? What about you?"

"Me? Don't worry about me. I'll find my love one day."

Pansy smiled. "Thank you Draco. For everything."

Draco gave her one of his rare smiles. "No problem."

With that Pansy hopped up from the couch and ran to the door. With one more smile to Draco she ran out the door.

Draco sat there for a moment before getting up himself and leaving his room. As he walked into the Slytherin common room he saw Pansy talking to Blaise. She caught his eye and gave him a weak smile. Draco walked on leaving through the stone wall. 

He ended up walking to the library. He figured he could search for a book to read since he was there. As he walked in the door however he ran into someone.

"Sorry," came a soft mumble.

"Don't worry--" Draco cut himself off as he realized who ran into him, "Granger?"

"Oh, Malfoy it's you."

She quickly picked up the books she had dropped when she ran into him and made to leave.

"Wait!" Draco said catching her arm.

Hermione looked confused, "What?"

Draco was at lost of words. Why did he just stop her, and did he just grab her arm?

He quickly let her go.

"Why we're you so nice?" he asked.

"What?"

"On the train and in the carriage."

"Oh, you looked upset. I don't like people being upset."

Draco finally got on good look at her and noticed that her face was tear stained.

"Were you crying?"

Hermione was taken aback.

"No…"

"Yes you we're. What's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione just looked at her feet. A small tear slid down her cheek.

"Nothing…"

Draco didn't know if he should pursue the subject more.

"I-I got to get to class, bye."

With that she rushed out the door and down the hallway, leaving Draco with himself.

'_Wait,' he thought to himself, '__was I just nice to a mudblood? What is going on with me.'_

Draco slumped to the ground near the door with his head in-between his legs. What was going on with him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AN: Sorry, kind of short. It just seemed like a good place to end. More Draco and Hermione action to come. You'll find out why Hermione was crying and Draco may open up. Please review with any comments or ideas. Thank you.**

**~*Slytherin Witch*~**


End file.
